Sanando heridas
by Princess Sheccid
Summary: Él la amaba con locura,pero, lastimaba su alma el saber que esa joven era un amor imposible... M&S Mi primer universo alterno


_**Sanando heridas**_

Escrito por _Princess Sheccid_

_Disclamer:_

_Por Dios! Es necesario decirlo nuevamente? _YoY

_Princess Sheccid_ obtiene tan sólo una mirada amenazante en forma de respuesta.

_Vale, vale _u.u_: InuYasha pertenece a Rumiko-sama y yo no tengo **ningún **derecho sobre alguno de sus personajes. Sólo los utilizo en mis historias con fin de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro... _

_Dedicatoria:_

A todas aquellas personas que, entregando su corazón y sus sueños a ese alguien especial, no son correspondidos...

Yo me incluyo entre ellos.

o

o

* * *

o 

o

- 'Esto no puede estar pasando...'

En la inmensidad de suaves colores que mostraba el cielo a esa hora, el astro rey desprendía sus últimos y cálidos rayos, en señal de despedida, a medida que iba muriendo en el horizonte. La ciudad se iba sumiendo en penumbras. El cielo empezó a salpicarse de estrellas.

Ignorando la belleza de este acontecimiento, un atractivo muchacho soltó un suspiro, algo desesperado.

Su mirada azulada y llena de melancolía, se clavó en el pequeño botón que invitaba al dueño de casa a abrir la puerta. Apretó los puños, mirando con indecisión esa pieza de la fachada. Relajó la presión de las uñas sobre sus palmas; se pasó, nervioso, una vez más la mano derecha sobre los cabellos, despeinándolos.

No entendía todavía, cómo demonios había llegado a parar a esa puerta.

Todo ello había sido contrario a su razón. Muy opuesto a su moral, a sus principios, a sus criterios... En fin, todas esas estupideces que la mente y espíritu mandaban. Sin embargo, el _necio corazón_ y los _tontos sentimientos_ le habían llevado una vez más hasta ese portal, cuya entrada estaba rodeada y adornada con flores de colores en macetas.

- 'Bueno, -se dijo- no te quedes allí parado como un imbécil.'

Más como un impulso que por voluntad propia, dio unos pocos pasos, adelantándose a presionar el botón del timbre. Retrocedió un poco, colocando las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, esperando por que le abrieran.

Estuvo así unos segundos, admirando por primera vez el cielo aquella tarde.

Escuchó algo de revoloteo en el interior, cosa que le hizo sonreír levemente, aún dentro de su melancolía. Sintió unos pasos apresurados acercarse y trastabillar sutilmente. Escuchó a alguien maldecir por lo bajo. Con rapidez, aquella persona retiró la cadena de seguridad y abrió.

Al tener a _esa persona_ frente a sí, Miroku sintió un vuelco en su corazón, cosa que siempre sucedía: ya una costumbre. Mas, no se detuvo a pensar en lo hermosa que se veía (aún así estuviera en ese momento frente a él en una camisón corto, _su debilidad_), al notar el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas sonrojadas.

La joven de largos y sedosos cabellos castaños pilló la mirada del joven en sus mejillas, y bajó un poco la mirada. Se sintió apenada. Con suavidad, alzó su rostro y con una pequeña sonrisa, trató de ocultar la rabia y tristeza de su corazón. Lo invitó a pasar.

Juntos entraron, ella cerró con cuidado la puerta.

El muchacho avanzó sin ser guiado por el corredor hasta llegar a una pequeña salita, conociendo de memoria el camino. La muchacha lo invitó a sentarse al sofá, disculpando la falta de orden en la casa (que no era demasiado).

- Mis padres no se encuentran. –murmuró ella con un tono de voz que él, después de muchos años de amistad, no supo descifrar.

- Ah, vale.

Miroku observó con atención la estancia, sintiendo una oleada de sentimientos entremezclados. Tristeza, rabia, desilusión consigo mismo. No reparó en los ojos enrojecidos de su compañera, quien se estaba conteniendo las ganas de echarse a llorar en ese instante.

Recordó de pronto, el por qué de su corazón le ganó esa fiera batalla a la razón.

Todo se debía a sus sentimientos hacia esa chica. Ella le había llamado minutos atrás (ni siquiera había pasado media hora de esa llamada!) y él, con una pequeña batalla de antemano ante razón y sentimientos (y en la cual salieron victoriosos, _como siempre_, los sentimientos), salió ya sin dudar de tomar el bus que le llevaría al otro extremo de aquella gran ciudad, que era donde vivía su mejor amiga.

Y es que su tono de voz, tan triste en ese momento y sin embargo, que guardaba siempre esa dulzura tan característica de ella, lo habían hecho caer nuevamente de su propósito de no encontrarse a solas con la novia de su mejor amigo.

'Eso no estaba bien, nada bien.' Se lo había repetido muchas veces mentalmente. Su amigo, desconocía que él amaba a esa chica con locura, que era su adoración. Y ella sospechaba algo, pero de eso no pasaban sus ideas. Y sin embargo...

- Miroku. –susurró la joven, mirándole tímidamente. El joven pareció volver en sí, después de varios minutos de ensimismamiento y silencio.

- ¿Qué sucede Sango?

- Te decía que... –la joven arregló con delicadeza un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja. Su mirada límpida y cristalina aún reflejaba signos de tristeza.- Que voy a la cocina, por té. –el muchacho se puso de inmediato de pie.

- Venga, te ayudo con eso. –ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y se marchó a paso lento.

- Tranquilo, vengo enseguida. De todas maneras, muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento.

Miroku posó su mirada azur en la delgada silueta de la muchacha, hasta que hubo desaparecido por la puerta. Después de ello, soltó un suspiro.

Apoyó el codo en uno de los brazos del sofá, y sobre esa mano, su rostro. Miró sin mirar los objetos que se encontraban a su alrededor tratando de apagar el vacío deprimente de la sala.

Afuera, la luna empezaba a hacer su aparición sobre un cielo completamente negro, sin estrellas ahora, debido a que cientos de nubarrones se hicieron paso opacando su luz.

- 'Esto está mal, y lo sabes muy bien, genio.' -En la cocina se escuchaba el leve golpeteo de las tazas de porcelana sobre la superficie de mayólica- 'Nadie, en su sano juicio, atrevería a quedarse a **solas, **con la novia de su mejor amigo, sabiendo que es la chica que le gusta.' -el chico apoyó su rostro en sus manos, como tratando de contener su frustración- Soy un estúpido. 'Fui yo quien animó a Kuranosuke a declarársele a Sango, sintiendo en ese entonces lo que siento ahora. Todo por mi cobardía, por no querer arruinar esa amistad de tantos años...'

Pero como desechando esos pensamientos, como una contradicción, volvió a sus recuerdos de manera nítida su delicado rostro de marfil, sus mejillas rosas, aún brillantes de saladas lágrimas. Y de nuevo asaltó a su corazón, esa interrogante que no había podido aún contestar.

_¿Por qué razón lloraba¿A qué se debía tanta pena?_

De pronto, escuchó el rompimiento de una de las tazas y el suave golpeteo de un líquido goteando al suelo. Se oyó un suspiro contenido y seguido, bajos sollozos. El chico, preocupado, marchó a toda prisa al lugar del incidente.

Al llegar, buscó con la mirada a la bella joven de mirada castaña, en aquella penumbra de la que era presa la estancia.

Escuchó unos suaves sollozos detrás de una mesa, seguido del sonido de movimiento de unos cuantos restos de la taza rota. Se aproximó a ella y la descubrió postrada en el suelo, sus lágrimas cayendo sobre sus manos manchadas de sangre, debido a las heridas.

Miroku se agachó hasta estar a su nivel. Le miró, mezclada dulzura, mezclado dolor en esa mirada. Le acarició una mejilla con una mano temblorosa, sabiendo en ese gesto lo prohibido de su acto, y le acomodó el cabello detrás de su oreja, tal y como lo hacía ella cuando se encontraba nerviosa.

- 'Hasta esos pequeños detalles tuyos conozco, Sango.'

Sango, sin siquiera mirarle una sola vez, se abalanzó a sus brazos y se aferró a él, llorando con más fuerza. El muchacho, no hizo más que corresponder con un brazo y con la mano que le quedaba libre, alisar con suavidad sus cabellos.

Después de unos segundos, él sin pensarlo, depositó un beso sobre su frente. En el instante en que la muchacha dirigió su mirada hacia él, él recobró la cordura. Sintió sonrojarse ante el escrutinio de ella. Pero lo único que hizo ella, fue sonreír y susurrar un suave 'gracias', abrazándose de nuevo a su cuello. Él, se sonrojó levemente, sintiendo adorar más que nunca a esa muchacha en ese momento.

Con cuidado, tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas, separándola de su cuerpo. Ella sintió de manera repentina su mirada azulada llena de arrepentimiento, de dolor, sobre ella. Sango lo miró extrañada, pero cuando notó como él giraba el rostro a un lado debido a la excesiva proximidad a sus labios, lo comprendió todo.

Sin decir nada, él viéndola tan hermosa y tan frágil sentada en el frío suelo de mármol, la cargó en brazos, y caminó con ella hacia el sofá de la salita. Ella de inmediato expresó su sentimiento de incomodidad ante la situación.

- ¡Ey¡Bájame Miroku! -cerró sus manos, y empezó a golpear su pecho, sin poner mucha fuerza en su acción. Él bajó su atención a su rostro, sonriendo. Adoraba sus pataletas, cosa que no había cambiado en nada desde pequeña.- ¡Oh, vamos! -ella continuó, al ver su sonrisa de diversión- No soy tan débil... Yo puedo andar solita, por mi cuenta.

- De acuerdo... Si tú lo dices... –cambió de dirección, yendo ahora hacia una gran pecera rectangular que contenía muchos peces de colores. Suspendió a la chica aterrada sobre el agua, quien no hizo más que aferrarse a su cuello.

- ¡No seas tonto! -Miroku soltó una carcajada y caminó hacia el sofá con ella en brazos. Ella se soltó de manera un poco brusca, mirando con algo de rencor el reírse de buena gana - No me gustan ese tipo de bromas. –su semblante se ensombreció, y aquella sonrisa que mostraba segundos antes se desvaneció.

El muchacho notó su cambio repentino de estado de ánimo. Su rostro se puso serio.

Siguió con la mirada a la chica, quien se dejó caer el sofá, con rostro agrio. Sin embargo, él la conocía de mucho, como para sacar conclusiones precipitadas ante su reacción.

Se acercó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.

- Sango, perdóname por haber hecho esa tontería. No creí que te molestaría tanto. –el rostro de ella se apoyó en sus brazos, los cuales estaban apoyados en el sofá, totalmente de espaldas a él- Lo único que deseaba hacer, era hacerte sonreír de nuevo. Estás tan triste estos últimos días, que yo no me explico el por qué...

Miroku giró su mirar lleno de tristeza y rabia consigo mismo, hacia una mesita que se encontraba a su lado. Sintió algo extraño en su pecho, una especie dolor mezclado con enojo y celos.

Frente a sí, tenía un portarretrato, en el que había una foto de su amada la cual estaba siendo abrazada por la cintura por su mejor amigo. Ambos sonrientes. Dentro de su inmenso dolor, no llegó a notar que uno de ellos tenía una sonrisa bastante fingida, pero que aparentaba como real.

Escuchó un leve suspiro de la joven, pero nada más. Ella ni se dignó a mirarle.

Él al notar su indiferencia, sonrió con melancolía y se puso de pie.

- Sango, lo lamento mucho...

Silencio.

- Quizás no fue una buena idea venir aquí. Mejor será que me marche.

Se acercó a ella y se inclinó para darle un beso de despedida. Al estar a su lado, miró como furtivas y silenciosa lagrimillas escapaban de sus ojos castaños. Todavía su rostro apoyado sobre sus brazos, todavía esa tristeza acumulada en su interior.

- Por favor, no te vallas. Quédate conmigo... –él reaccionó con sorpresa ante sus palabras. Ella se había abrazado de su pecho, sumida en un llanto silencioso.

Con esas palabras, su débil voluntad se vio derrumbada al suelo.

Con lentitud, se acomodó a su lado. Ella sin soltarse de su agarre, con los ojos cerrados. Con una ternura inusitada, el chico empezó a acariciar su cabello, tratando de que calmara su llanto. Estuvo así unos minutos, tiempo que él sintió hacerse eternidad. Por breves instantes, sintió que la paz regresaba a su ya lastimada alma.

Parecía que la chica dormía sobre su pecho, con su suave sonrisa en el rostro (y que ya no había visto desde hacía varias semanas) y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Su mirada se dulcificó. Sin embargo, en ese momento, su mente empezó a enviarle mensajes de alerta, recordándole que aquello no estaba bien, por más que fuera su mejor amiga y que estuviera sufriendo mucho. Que tuviera en cuenta la situación tentadora que se le estaba presentando.

Su corazón se aceleró ante ello. La chica subió su mirada a la azulada de él, transmitiéndole miles de sentimientos. Y como para añadir caos a esa situación, su mano se soltó del agarre de su camisa y le subió hasta su rostro, brindándole una caricia. Miroku tragó saliva dificultosamente. Aquella acción invitaba a pensar en una relación más íntima que la de tan solo simples amigos.

_**No me mires así, que no respondo**_

_**son tus labios el ángel de la tentación.**_

_**No me roces la piel como si nada**_

_**que me ahogo en deseo y alucinación**_

La chica regresó su mano a su posición anterior y juntó ambas manos, aferrándose a su camisa. Se veía tan llena de inocencia...

_**No me pongas a prueba**_

_**ya no, te vas a arrepentir.**_

_**No me conoces: no sabes lo que puedo hacer...**_

Ella disminuyó la cercanía entre ambos y se puso de pie. Caminó descalza sobre el mullido tapizón, hasta quedar frente al interruptor de luz. Con un rápido movimiento de su mano, la sala quedó a oscuras. Miroku de pronto sintió una oleada de nerviosismo y su mente volvió a gritarle con más fuerza de que todo ello estaba mal.

_**No, no apagues la luz: es peligroso**_

_**solos en la penumbra todo puede ser.**_

_**Es la última vez que te lo pido**_

_**o veremos desnudos el amanecer.**_

La chica volvió a su lado y se sentó. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, él, tratando con desesperación de mantener su mirada y mentes alejadas de ella, recordando cuando se apagó la luz, de la longitud de la ropa que ella se hallaba usando. Y se quedaron allí, en completo silencio, mirando bajo la luz de la luna, el hermoso cielo salpicado de estrellas.

Pasado unos minutos, y con ellos, la tensión inicial, Miroku pareció olvidarse por breves instantes de la situación. Ese instante de paz, no duró demasiado. La chica, con lentitud se inclinó hacia su pecho, y se recostó en él. Sintió bajo su rostro, cómo el pecho del muchacho adquiría repentinamente una repentina rigidez, y cómo su antes acompasada respiración se aceleraba de un segundo a otro.

_**No seas cruel, no sabes como te deseo**_

_**y me hace daño saber que esto no puede ser**_

_**Abrázame, y olvida todo lo que he dicho**_

_**Pero** **no sigas así**_

_**que ya no puedo más, ya no más...**_

Acomodó su mano al lado de su rostro, sobre el pecho del muchacho. Subió su mirada castaña y límpida hacia la mirada nerviosa del muchacho, y manteniendo contacto visual, le brindó una sonrisa cálida.

_Ahora entendía a la perfección sus sentimientos. _

_**Cómo puedo apagar todo este fuego**_

_**si lo avivas con tu respiración.**_

_**Si me besas, de ti no me despego**_

_**y veremos desnudos el amanecer**_

Su mano que reposaba tranquila al lado de su rostro, se elevó y le brindó una caricia.

Él le devolvió una sonrisa, una mirada herida. A ella le dolía el corazón. Le partía el alma el verlo tan infeliz. Si sólo las cosas hubiesen sido un poco diferentes...

Con la misma lentitud con la que se recostó sobre su pecho, bajó la mano que aún seguía apoyada en su rostro y ahora la posó sobre su hombro. Se dio un débil impulso y acercó su rostro de manera peligrosa hacia el de él.

_**No seas cruel, no sabes cómo me provocas**_

_**y me hace daño saber que esto no puede ser**_

_**Abrázame, y embriágate con mi veneno**_

_**Pero no sigas así **_

_**que ya no puedo más, ya no más...**_

Su mente se quedó repentinamente en blanco ante el suave contacto. Ambos cerraron los ojos, anhelando más que ese simple roce. La chica se separó levemente, para inmediatamente acabar de nuevo con esa molesta lejanía.

_**No seas cruel: termina ya con este juego**_

_**No me conoces: no sabes lo que puedo hacer**_

_**Abrázame, y olvida todo lo que he dicho**_

_**Pero** **no sigas así**_

_**que ya no puedo más, ya no más...**_

Él empezó a responder suavemente, sin ningún pensamiento que no sea besar los labios de su amada. Los besos, a medida que pasaban los segundos, aumentaban su intensidad. Sango, sin separarse de él, se aferró a su cuello.

Y fue cuando él iba a atraerla más hacia sí, que topó el gastado marco de fotografía con su brazo, haciendo que oscilara tristemente y cayera al suelo. Los dos enamorados se separaron espantados ante el ruido. Sango se separó de su pecho y miró los diminutos cristales que se habían dispersado en la alfombra. Miroku, como si de pronto hubiera recibido una descarga, recuperó la cordura, mirando con una renovada tristeza la imagen de su mejor amigo y su amada, aún abrazados y sonrientes, viéndole.

Sango contempló un rato la fotografía, mordiendo su labio inferior. Miroku sintió terriblemente incómodo el silencio y el movimiento pausado de las agujas del reloj de la sala. La chica se bajó de su regazo y se agachó hacia la fotografía. La tomó entre sus manos y la contempló por breves segundos.

Instante después, y para gran sorpresa de él, la chica colocó el marco en su ubicación inicial, pero ahora, con la imagen apoyada sobre la superficie de madera.

Miroku separó sus labios, tratando de cuestionar, tratando de entender...

- Él sólo jugó conmigo. –él vio bajo la luz de la luna sus ojos, de los cuales empezaban a escurrirse renovadas lagrimillas. Ella lo miró, mostrando en esas límpidas lagunas de pureza, toda su tristeza acumulada.- Se burló de mis sentimientos. –Miroku sintió que la rabia lo invadía. Rabia hacia sí mismo.

_¡Por su maldita culpa ella estaba sufriendo!_

- Sango, yo... Lo siento tan... –las pupilas del joven se ampliaron en sorpresa, al sentir repentinamente sus dulces labios sobre los de él. Con lentitud, respondió a su gesto, apoyando su mano sobre la mejilla de la chica. Pasaron breves segundos. Se separaron, a falta de oxígeno.

- Ya no vale la pena. –notó que la chica lloraba aún, con la vista baja.- Lo que me da coraje, es que me duele tanto esto... –Señaló con la mano su pecho. El chico la miró sintiendo su dolor como propio. Poco después, ella retomó su llanto silencioso. Lentamente, ella se dejó abrazar por el chico, quien apoyó su mejilla en su cabello.- Siento que... –aspiró una bocanada de aire y lo echó todo en un suspiro. Emitió una sonrisa triste- jamás volveré a amar a alguien.

El muchacho sintió que su mano se aferraba a la de él, sus dedos, entrelazándose. Se acercó a ella y acalló sus sollozos con un beso, al que a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, se fueron sumando más, cada vez más anhelantes.

Besos que trataron de sanar heridas, de llenar almas vacías, de componer corazones rotos.

_**Abrázame, y embriágate con mi veneno**_

_**Pero no sigas así **_

_**que ya no puedo más, ya no más...**_

**_o_**

_Por que el amor no es amor, si es que no deja una herida._

o

o  
o

o

**_- - - - Owari - - - - - _**


End file.
